Caught Naked
by Love Begets Love
Summary: Charlie was gone for a week. I decided go enjoy my freedom by being in my house nude. What I didn't know was that Charlie hired someone to put Dish in our television. Surprise! Will a relationship be the out come of this or humiliation? OOC One shot AH


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight. If only I did. :( Stephenie Meyer owns the wonderful Saga. :) Hi, I'm Bailee, by the way. This is out of character, too. And I have no idea what possessed me to write this. :D This is just a fun little thing that I enjoyed writing very much so. I hope you like it! ONE SHOT! WARNING! Very weird. Very weird, indeed.**

Summary: Charlie was gone for a week. I decided go enjoy my freedom by being in my house nude. What I didn't know was that Charlie hired someone to put Dish in our television. Surprise! Will a relationship be the out come of this? OOC One shot AH

Caught Naked

Chapter 1

"Bella! I'm leaving for my business trip!"

"Okay, Dad!"

I walked downstairs. "Now, remember. No drinking, partying, doing drugs, or anything of that sort."

"I won't, Dad. Love you and be safe."

"I was supposed to tell you something else but I forget."

"When you remember, you can call and tell me."

"Will do, Bells. Well, I'm off to the meeting. I'll call you when I'm in Los Angeles. Love you."

"Love you, too, Dad."

He walked out the door and I walked upstairs. I blasted the radio. I really hope no one comes knocking at my door, yelling at me to turn it down. I sighed.

What to do, now? I contemplated calling Jessica but she would talk my ear off so I decided against that. What can I do?

I should Google it. I went on my ancient computer and waited for it to turn on. Ten minutes later, I saw something interesting and clicked it.

_"Top Ten Things To Do When You're Alone"_

_10. Dance  
>9. Pretend to be on Broadway<br>8. Talk to yourself, loudly  
>7. Act like a famous celebrity<br>6. Make a YouTube video  
>5. Walk around naked<br>4. Prank call people  
>3. Make parodies of songs<br>2. Play your music really loud  
>1. Play pranks on people<br>_  
>My head screamed to do number five so I complied. I stripped down. Wow. This was like a whole different world. You feel free. Why am I doing this? Oh, right. Because I'm bored.<p>

I continued having my music up really loud and walked downstairs to kitchen. I stared at the fridge. "Hmm... I want something. But, I don't know what."

I decided to go with some water. I went to the living room to see if I could find a movie. I took a drink of water. "Oh, _damn_!" I heard someone say.

I turned around and saw Edward fucking Cullen looking at me with his eyes widened. His mouth dropped when I turned around. Then, I remembered something. _I was naked._ I did a spit take with my water. I started coughing. "What are you doing here?" I shrieked in horror after my coughing attack left.

"My dad is putting Dish in your television. Why are you naked?" He replied.

I blushed. "Um... Why aren't you?"

I noticed that Edward was still staring and I had nothing covering me. I grabbed the blanket off the couch and wrapped it around ourselves. I started laughing, hysterically. "What? Am I being pranked or something? Is Ashton Kutcher going to be jumping out of nowhere scaring the shit out of me?"

"N-no. I just realized how funny the situation was!" I giggled.

"You are one very strange girl."

"A lot of people do it!"

"Like who?"

"Well, I don't know anybody who does it but I know that some people do it!"

"How?"

I huffed. "Follow me."

EPOV

Charlie Swan had told Oliver-my grandpa-that the door was going to be unlocked. We opened the door and stepped inside. First thing I heard was music. It was hip hop. Oliver went to the television and started doing his thing. Why am I even here?

"I forgot something. The remote control. Can you get it?" Oliver asked.

Oh, that's why. I nodded and went out to the van and couldn't find the remote."I can't find it!" I said as I walked to the door.

Oliver cursed and went out to the van to look for it. I followed him, he found it, and he told me to go back inside and that he would work on the satellite. I ran back inside to see a girl... NAKED! What the fuck? Wait. She's kinda pretty. "Oh, _damn!_" I exclaimed.

The girl spun around and my mouth dropped. It was Bella Swan. The cheif's daughter! Oh, fuck! I did not recognize the last name! How? Well, she's kind of a nobody. But, damn! Look at her! She did a spit take and started coughing. Once she recovered from that, she shrieked,"What are you doing here?"

She's yelling at me? Shouldn't she know this? "My grandpa is putting Dish in your television. Why are you naked?" I replied.

Bella blushed a beautiful shade of red. "Um... Why aren't you?"

My mouth dropped again. I think she realized I was still staring at her because she got a blanket and wrapped it around her. Hell, I just realized that I was still gawking at her. She started laughing. Like full blown, tears coming out of your eyes, knee slapping, hold onto something so you don't fall on your ass laughing. Ohhhh.. Now, I get it! I'm being punk'd! "What? Am I being pranked or something? Is Ashton Kutcher going to be jumping out of nowhere scaring the shit out of me?"

"N-no. I just realized how funny the situation was!" She giggled.

"You are one very strange girl."

"A lot of people do it!"

"Like who?"

"Well, I don't know anybody who does it but I know that some people do it!"

"How?"

Bella huffed. "Follow me."

She grabbed my hand and took me to her room and I laid down on her bed. Wow, that sounded so wrong. "Look at this," She commanded.

"Top ten things to do when you're alone."

"Read number five."

"Walk around naked."

"It's number five! That means people do it!"

"Bella, I am sure that people don't do it."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"How do you know?"

"Ask anyone."

"I am calling Alice."

"Fuck no. She'll agree with you."

"You know what?"

"What?"

"We are seeing your family."

"Okay. Let me tell Oliver."

I ran downstairs. "In a hurry?" Bella yelled.

"Anything to get out of this job."

BPOV

I can't believe Edward Cullen saw me naked. I sighed as I found some shorts and a tank top. For Forks, it was surprising hot today and I was going to enjoy it. Edward came back upstairs just as I put my blue tank top on. "You just love to wear no clothes, huh?" He smirked.

"I'm wearing clothes!" I defended myself.

"Hardly."

"Shut up and get in my car."

"In a hurry?" He mocked.

"Anything to prove that I am right."

We got into my car and I started driving."Well, I hope you're up for disappointment because I am always right."

"_I _am always right."

"Well, you better like change because you are going to be wrong."

"Nu-uh."

"Yeah-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Aha! I got you!" I laughed.

"That's not fair!"

"It's not my fault that I have a brain."

"I have a brain!"

"Hardly."

Edward pouted. "You are so slow."

"We're going fifty miles an hour. My car can't go any faster!"

"You know, Fred Flintstone's car goes faster than this! And it is driven by feet. No wheels. No engine. FEET!"

"Don't insult my baby!"

Edward sighed and played with the radio. "You need to get a new radio," He stated.

I gritted my teeth. I tossed him my CD book. "Who's Adele?"

I gasped. "Oh, hell no! You don't know who she is?"

"Obviously because I just asked who she was."

"She's only one of the best singers of all time! She's so inspirational."

"I'm guessing you're a fan."

"Duh. Put the CD in."

It was the 21 album. Rolling In The Deep started playing. "Oh! I have heard of her before! Let's change it."

"You don't like this song?"

"It's alright. It gets played too much."

I nodded. The next song was Rumour Has It. One of the best songs ever. I turned it up a little bit. A few more songs played and then we were at his house. "You have a good voice," Edward murmured so quietly that I wasn't sure that I heard him correctly.

"You mean, Adele has a good voice."

Edward leaned in closer. Our faces were almost touching. "No. _You_, Isabella Marie Swan, have a good voice."

I blushed. Somehow, someway, our lips were touching. And I liked it. I liked it a lot. I pulled back. "We should get inside," I breathed.

"Um.. Y-yeah. We should."

I opened my car door and walked inside of his house. "BELLA!" Alice squealed.

I felt something attack me with a hug. We fell into Edward. And he fell into the couch. "Oh! M! GEEEE! My friends are here! See, Jazz! They do not hate me!" Emmett shouted.

He picked Ali up and sat her in another chair. Then, he picked me up. "BELLS!" He boomed.

"Emmett. You can stop. I kind of can't breathe."

"Emmett!" Someone yelled.

It was Rosalie. He didn't listen to her. "Emmett, if you don't put me down, I will hate you."

He tossed me at the couch. HE TOSSED ME AT THE COUCH! TOSSED ME! Edward was sitting there too! I landed on him with an _oof!_

"Fuck, Emmett! You could've hurt her!" Edward exclaimed.

"Why would you care? OOOHH! Does wittle Eddie Weddie have a wittle cwush?" Emmett teased.

"Where the hell did you get that idea?"

"I got the idea from the kiss in the car," Emmett smirked.

I blushed. Alice gasped. "You guys kissed? Oh, my! You're going to be my sister! But, ew. You're dating my brother. Honey, you can get way better. Trust me, I know. And _never_ tell me about the sex. That's just gross."

"Ali, Ali. We aren't dating," I stated.

"What's with the kiss?"

"I was choking on something and he gave me mouth to mouth."

"I SAW TONGUE!" Emmett screamed.

"What did you have binoculars on? How could you see tongue?" Edward questioned.

"Uhm. That is not important. What is important is... EDWARD AND BELLA SITTING IN THE TREE! K I S S I N G! FIRST COMES LOVE, SECOND COMES MARRIAGE, THEN COMES BELLA WITH A BABY CARRIAGE! THAT'S NOT ALL! THAT'S NOT FAIR! EDWARD COMES HOME TO SEE THAT BELLA'S HAVING AN AFFAIR! SHE BEGS AND CRIES BUT HE HE SAYS LIES! BECAUSE SHE'S A LIAR LIAR PANTS ON FIRE SWINGING FROM A TELEPHONE WIRE!"

"Emmett! What the hell?" I laughed.

"You're cheating on me?" Edward asked.

"I knew they were dating!" Alice yelled.

"Fuck. Alice. We aren't dating!" Edward and I hollered.

"See! You both are in sync!"

"My foot is going to be in sync with your ass!" Edward threatened.

"That's highly unlikely!"

"It's true!"

"Guys! Let us get to the real reason as to why we're here," I declared.

"You and Edward are dating?" Alice squealed.

"NO!"

"That blush says you are!"

"Shut up, Alice!"

"You guys are in love!"

I rolled my eyes. "Okay. We've got a questio-"

"Do we care if you guys date? NO! Of course not!"

"Alice! Let me talk! Edward and I were wondering if you guys know anyone who walks around naked when they're alone?"

Everyone except me, Edward, and Emmett bursted into laughter. "I do," Emmett admitted.

We all looked at him. "When I'm alone, I sit on the couch and watch television."

"On this couch?" Edward asked.

"Yeah."

"Whoa!" Edward, Jasper, and I exclaimed while we jumped up.

Jasper pretended to barf. "Dude! We have got to get that thing cleaned!"

Emmett pouted. Rose pursed her lips. "Why are you guys asking?"

"Uhh. Edward, take it away."

"But, Bella. I think you'd explain it better. I mean, considering what happened."

I huffed. He was right. "Fine. Okay, so Charlie left this morning to go to a meeting for a week. And, well, I was really bored. I searched online ten things to do when you're alone. Number five was walk around your house naked. I thought it sounded like fun. And it was. I walked downstairs-naked- and got some water. I felt like watching a movie so I went in the living room to find one. Edward walked into the living room and saw me. And he said oh, damn, asked me why I was naked-"

"Which she replied why aren't you," Edward laughed.

"He thought he was being pranked-"

"Because she started laughing like she was on crack."

"Called me strange, and said not a lot of people do it-"

"Naturally, she argued."

"He didn't believe me when I said a lot of people do it."

"So, she took you to her room and you got it on like rabbits who just got out of jail?" Emmett asked.

"That doesn't deserve a comment."

"So, you did have passionate sex!"

"You are too stupid to insult," Edward sighed.

"Well, that's just not nice."

"It's not meant to be!"

"Anyway!" I said, really loud to get their attention. "He didn't believe me after I showed him the website-"

"Full of porn," Alice finished.

"FUCK! People! Let me finished the goddamn story! We never had sex! We aren't dating! Your minds are in the gutter!"

"Whoa. Someone has their PMS shirt on, their bitchy pants on, moody shoes on, yelling bra on, and oversensative underwear on," Emmett chuckled.

"Um.. Bella, you were just burned like a piece of toast," Jasper said.

"Screw you, guys. He didn't believe me after I showed him the website that I found the ten things to do when you're alone. So, I said that we were going to his house and going to ask you guys if people do walk around in the nude when they are alone."

"Well, actually. A lot of people do," Rose answered.

Jasper looked at her weird. "How the hell do you know?"

"You find a lot of crazy shit whenever you read online!"

"WAIT!" Emmett screamed causing everyone to look at him. "You caught Bella naked?"

Edward nodded. "That. Is. CLASSIC! So... Bells, when will you be walking around naked again? I'd love to stop and see."

Rosalie slapped him and Edward glared at him. Damn. If looks could kill... His shoulders tensed up. "Eddie, did she look good?" Emmett said, waggling his eyebrows.

"Emmett, just shut the fuck up!" Edward growled.

"I take that as a yes!"

"Emmett," Edward warned.

"Boys!" Alice scolded. "No fighting!"

"Let's clear this up. Do a lot of people walk around naked?"

Jasper whipped out the laptop and started typing. A few minutes later, Jasper spoke,"According to the computer, a lot of kids from this generation have been walking around naked. They say it's because they feel free? That's weird."

"It's true. You do feel free. But, I swear, if I find anyone home naked, I will blow my top. Well, unless it's Rosie," Emmett winked.

We laughed. Was I right? "Guys, so, who was right? Me or Edward?"

"You," Everyone answered.

I smirked whilst Edward sighed. "You have...gloating rights," He mumbled.

I looked at him with wide eyes. "Edward, do you really think that I'm that immature to gloat?"

Before he could answer, I started laughing. "Phew. I couldn't even talk myself seriously."

I cleared my throat. "I'm right. You're wrong. I'm right and who's wrong? You! I'm right. You're wrong. I'm right and who's wrong? You! Now, we gonna switch it up a little bit. When I ask who's wrong, you say?"

"Edward!" Everyone except Edward cheered.

"Who's wrong?"

"Edward!"

"Who's wrong?"

I pointed to Edward. "THIS GUY! RIGHT HERE!" Emmett yelled.

"Are you done now?" Edward grumbled.

I looked at him and he was trying to hide a smile. "Fine."

"I'm not!" Emmett added. "Bella was right. Edward was wrong. Bella was right. Edward was wrong!"

"Em, that's enough gloating. We already know I was right," I said.

"Thank you, Bella," Edward grinned.

"Well, guys, I should get going. Um.. Edward, do you want to go check on your grandpa?" I blushed.

With no hesitation, Edward nodded. "Bye, Love Birds! Make sure you use protection!" Emmett boomed.

I threw a pillow at him but, of course, missed. It hit Alice. "Oh, shit! Edward, come on!" I ordered pulling him to the door.

"Edward, you are whipped like whipped cream," Emmett screamed as we walked outside.

"No! He just knows to listen to women because we can hurt him," I retorted.

We got in the car just as Alice registered that she got hit by a pillow from me and she stood in the entry way of the house.

I stuck my tongue out at her and she flew towards my car. I backed the car up and flew out of there. Or at least as fast as my truck could go. "Bella, is there any particular reason that you wanted me to come home with you?" Edward asked a few minutes later.

Was there a reason? Yes. Did I know what that reason was? No. My heart just took over my fucking mouth and got me to ask him to come home with me. My mind drifted off to the kiss. I bit my lip. That kiss was something special. There were fireworks when we kissed. It gave me butterflies just thinking about it. Edward put his hand on my leg. "Bella, are you thinking about what I'm thinking about?"

"W-what are you thinking about?" I stuttered.

His hand on my leg was making my brain all foggy. I'm surprised I could even drive. "The kiss."

Edward's hand started moving up and down on my thigh. Fuck. I can't take this. I pulled over. "Edward, I can't drive because of you!" I whined.

"I would drive but I keep seeing you naked in my mind," He smirked.

I groaned and put my head in my hands. "Why did I have to do that?"

He grabbed my chin and made me look at him. "Bella, I'm glad you did that. You wanna know why?"

"Why?"

"Because it made me realize that I like you. Like, like like you."

"Like like me?" I whispered.

"Like like you. Do you like like me?"

"Edward, I can't get that kiss out of my head anymore. I think I do like like you."

"You either know it or you don't."

Come to think of it. There was a lot of good things about Edward that drew me to him. He's smart, funny, nice, hot, and a great kisser. I do like like him. "I like like you," I murmured.

"You like like me?"

"Yes, I like like like you!"

"Good because I like like like you!"

"Just shut up and kiss me."

We kissed again. But, this time, it was longer and more passionate. Wow. I can't believe this happened because he caught me naked. Actually, I am glad I decided to go nude for a while. This was the weirdest but greatest day of my life.

I started driving again and soon, we were at my house. "Do you want to come in my room and hang?" I asked.

"Sure."

We walked upstairs. Edward's grandpa was still working on the television. I led him to my room and he flopped down on my bed. He opened his arm and said,"Come join me."

"I will take you up on that offer."

We cuddled and kissed for a little while. Edward and I were in our own little bubble. My door burst open. "OOPS! SORRY!" Emmett yelled. "Awe, dammit! You aren't naked! But, oooh! You're with Eddie Boy! I knew you guys were a couple! I'm telling Alice on you!"

"Emmett! GO!"

I threw the closest thing near me-besides Edward-and chucked at him. It was a pencil. It hit him. "Ouch! Bella! I could get lead poisoning!"

"It's not even sharpened!" I replied.

"You're... You're not a very nice person!"

"I love you, Emmie Bear!"

"I love you, too, Bellsie Bear! You kids have fun. But not too much fun. We don't need a kid running and screaming all over the place."

I giggled. "Your laugh is so beautiful," Edward complimented me once Emmett left.

I blushed. "And so is your blush. You are just a beautiful person inside and out, Isabella."

"No-"

"Don't even say that."

"But-"

He shushed me with a kiss. That's a very good way to get me to shut up.

_Two Years Later._

I was walking down the isle in my white dress being escorted by my dad who was relunctant to let me marry Edward. But, thank God, Alice had him wrapped around her little finger so he agreed.

I looked around the Cullen's house. Alice, Esme, Rosalie, and Renee-my mother-decorated it. I wasn't allowed to see it until now. It was beautiful. Flowers, candles, and bows were everywhere. They had set up white benches and created a stage for us to stand on. If I hadn't known any better, I would've thought it was a church.

I looked at Edward next. He was so handsome. I just wanted to sprint up that isle and kiss him and never let go. But, I was wearing heels so I would without a doubt fall on my ass. Edward had a big grin plastered on his face looking at me and me only.

That's it. I'm running. I got out of Charlie's grip and made a mad dash towards Edward which caused a lot of laughter from the audience and Alice to glare at me.

I blushed. "Blushing bride," Emmett coughed.

That made me blush even more. Jasper nudged Emmett as a warning because Rosalie was sending him daggers and so was Alice. Jasper and Emmett were the best men. And Rosalie and Alice were my maid of honors. Edward and I couldn't bear to choose just one. Carlisle was our reverend. "I love you," Edward mouthed.

"I love you, too," I mouthed back.

Soon, Carlisle said,"You may now kiss the bride."

Edward picked me up bridal style and kissed me. I wanted it to last longer but he chuckled and broke the kiss whispering,"We can sneak out during our wedding dinner."

He ran outside, still holding me. We were having the reception outside because it was actually sunny that day. That was rare for Forks.

We all ate. "Everyone, I have a toast to make," Emmett declared.

"Oh, shit," I squeaked.

Everyone who heard me, laughed. Edward squeezed my hand. "Bella, how the hell did you marry this blob of crap? I mean, if I had no girlfriend, I would go after you cause you are hot," Rosalie smacked him. "Hey, just speaking the truth. Love you, Rosie. When you guys told me that you were getting married, I was so happy to have you as my sister-in-law that I almost shit myself. Thanks, guys. And I'll never forget the day that you guys fell in love. Edward, you can finish this story."

I knew which story. "Oh, he doesn't have to."

"Oh, yes, I do, Bella."

Edward stood up. "You guys want to know how I met this beautiful, gorgeous, independant, smart, funny, woman of mine?"

Everyone nodded. "I showed up at her house because I was supposed to help my grandpa-may he rest in peace-put up Dish in her house."

"Which you didn't," I laughed.

"You're right. I didn't. Well, I went out to get something for him and I couldn't find it. He came out to look for it and he found it so he started working on hooking the satellite dish up. I walked back in the house and I see Bella butt naked. She did not know about us coming in to set up Dish. Thank you, Charlie, for forgetting to tell her. I didn't know it was her until she turned around. Bells, you have a beautiful body, by the way. Then, we got into an arguement about do people walk around nude when they are alone. We went to my house and asked my siblings."

"Right about your make out session!" Emmett added.

"After a long time of them being perverted and us getting annoyed and setting our story straight, we got their answer. They said a lot of people do walk around naked. Bella gloated for an hour-"

"It wasn't an hour!" I chimed in.

"About how she was right. Then, I realized that I liked her. A lot. We told each other our feelings and that is the day that brought us here today!"

"Don't forget Emmett running into my room thinking I was naked. He still does that!" I sighed.

"What? I'm a man and, well, I bet she's got a smoking body!" Emmett admitted.

That earned a slap from me, Rosalie, and Edward. The rest of the wedding went by too fast for my liking and so did the honeymoon. Edward and I had four perfect kids. Two boys and two girls. We have ten grandchildren who we adore very much. Edward was a doctor and I was a journalist. Those were our dream jobs. We are, now, 80 years old and we still remember how we realized that we liked each other.

**...**

**I really hoped you guys liked that! If there are any mistakes, I am really sorry. It's late and I'm not even supposed to be up. I am risking my life being up! My mom could catch me! I do this for you guys! Haha. Okay. I'm being a little dramatic. Okay. Maybe a lot. Please review! I know this is weird but I hope this made you laugh like full blown, tears coming out of your eyes, knee slapping, hold onto something so you don't fall on your ass laughing. Haha. I really enjoyed writing this. :) I hope you liked this as much as I liked writing this!**

**Love,  
>Bailee <strong>


End file.
